Uma Visão do Futuro
by MyRiza
Summary: O que acontece com Roy e Riza depois da guerra dos homunculus. (Royai)
1. Chapter 1

Royai

No ultimo capitulo o locutor da radio, fala que o Coronel Roy Mustang iria assumir o posto de Fuhrer de Amestris, mas devido ao fato de querer reconstruir Ishval o mesmo para o leste para cumprir o seu propósito deixando o General Grummam com o posto de Fuhrer.

Devido a seus atos durante a guerra com os homúnculos o Coronel Roy Mustang, subiu de patente e agora é General.

Depois que saiu do hospital, com sua visão recuperada e seu cavalo voltando ao tabuleiro, já sabendo quase tudo sobre Ishval, foi com seus subordinados para o leste a fim de reconstruí-la tudo que havia sido destruído na guerra. Se encontrarem com Major Milles e Scar, que até então ninguém sabia que estava vivo e que tinha se propôs a ajudar na reconstrução de seu lar.

NO TREM

General Mustang e sua inseparável subordinada, ainda não tinham conversado nada sobre alguns dias atrás e tudo que aconteceu com eles e entre eles, pois era lógico que havia mais que uma simples relação profissional entre eles.

_(A química que sentiam um pelo outro veio a tona e aflorado depois de sentir o peso de uma quase perda)_

Como sempre o General e a Primeiro Tenente ficaram em uma cabine, onde o Roy sentava a janela e ficava olhando a paisagem passar pela janela e Riza a sua frente sempre pronta a atendê-lo de imediato.

A viagem decorria muito bem, mas Mustang se sentia incomodado, se virou e fitou o pescoço com uma pequena cicatriz que lhe mostrava e lembrara de tudo que aconteceu e tudo que ela passou, só pelo fato da mesma estar junto a ele o tempo todo, então o sentimento de culpa o invadiu.

Como a Primeiro Tenente sabia cada gesto e olhar de seu superior, logo percebeu sua aparente incomodação, o que fez que em seguida o pergunta se:

- General, a algo de errado?

Ele inclinou a responder, mas perferiu simplesmente falar:

- Não é nada Primeiro Tenente Hawkeye.

Ela voltou a insistir na pergunta, pois o conhecia como ninguém e sabia que algo lhe incomodava.

-General o que esta acontecendo?

Ele por sua vez virou para sua subordinada olhando fixamente para seu pescoço, não precisava dizer nada ela já tinha entendido o motivo.

Durante alguns minutos só se ouvia o barulho dos trilhos... (e dois rostos de decepção), quando finalmente o General tomou coragem e fôlego.

- Primeiro Tenente Hawkeye – ele a chama em um tom quase inaudível.

- Senhor – ela responde com a voz firme de sempre

- Queria lhe perguntar... Parou brevemente... Como você esta se sentindo como tudo que aconteceu?

- Senhor essa pergunta não é adequada para a ocasião! Ressaltou.

- Mas eu preciso saber... O que... Você...

- Senhor não foi sua culpa! O senhor sabe que eu o seguiria a te o inferno se for preciso ela o interrompeu de imediato.

- Foi o nosso acordo, lembra? Disse Riza _(e foi o que fez na verdade)._

Nesse momento Roy se perdia em seus pensamentos.

"**Não queria te perder, só de pensar nesse fato, já fico sem chão e sem ar... você é muito importante para mim".**

Depois desse breve momento de silencio como seus pensamentos Roy continua:

- Eu fico pensando ate quando vai continuar com nosso acordo?

- Ate o senhor virar Fuhrer! Disse ela com precisão e continuou.

- Por duas vezes não consegui protege-lo e isso me deixa insignificante... Eu deveria te defender como minha vida e não consegui.

- Primeiro Tenente você sabe que depois de tudo que aconteceu mesmo assim eu ainda confio minhas costas a você e não é a primeira vez que te falo isso.

- Um silencio pairava no ar. Os dois escondiam os sentimentos dentro de si, estava claro que se amavam, mas nada podiam fazer, mesmo porque estavam no exercito e esse romance não podia vir à tona.

Foi quando Havoc entrou na cabine chamando a atenção para se.

- Senhor! Parou pensativo, parecia que tinha entrado na hora errada.

- Sim Segundo Tenente.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Já entrou e começou a falar, então continua.

- Senhor quantos de nós vai com o General e quantos vão ficar no Quartel do Leste?

Neste momento General para e pensa..., havia com ele o time Mustang (menos o Flaman que foi para o norte), Armstrong com seus subordinados Maria Ross e Denny Brosh, Rebeca e Milles que já estava no leste. Tendo em mente que ele ira se dividir entre o Quartel General do Leste e a reconstrução de Ishval, não deixando nem um nem o outro sem suas observações e supervisão. Sabia que tudo ali seria um teste para ele e se consegui-se fazer tudo e forma magistral, já estaria pronto pra comandar um pais, que tanto almejara.

Então olha para Havoc e Responde:

- Ainda não sei Segundo Tenente Havoc, quando chegarmos ao Quartel General do Leste penso sobre isso.

- Mas senhor!

- Depois Havoc. Disse entre os dentes com a insistência de seu subordinado.

- Tudo bem, já vou indo.

Havoc se retira da cabine e rumou para o vagão bar onde seus companheiros lhe esperavam ansiosos com a resposta.

E pela cara que o loiro chegou, já sabiam que a conversa não foi proveitosa.

Enquanto isso na cabine do General.

A primeiro Tenente escutava tudo calada e observando a cena. Mas deixou escapara seus pensamentos em um tom tanto quanto audível assim que seu companheiro saiu do vagão.

_Ele só que saber se vai ficar no mesmo local que Rebeca!_

Assustou-se quando o General Mustang lhe respondeu:

- Concordo com você Primeiro Tenente Hawkeye.

- Acredito que tudo isso seja para arrumar uma namorada nova e dessa vez se conseguir não posso ao menos conquistá-la ... Riza da de ombros.

- Acho que pensei alto demais, não era para o senhor saber de meus pensamentos.

- Alem do que posso estar te atrapalhando.

- Não atrapalha Primeiro Tenente, ficar naquele silencio estava me matando.

- quer que eu busque algo para o senhor beber?

- Por favor, Primeiro Tenente traga um chá, preciso relaxar e se possível dormir.

- Sim senhor. Presta continência e sai da cabine indo em direção ao vagão bar para buscar o pedido do General.

Chegando à porta vê todos no vagão conversando e aparentemente se divertindo com a mesma, mas assim que todos a visem sabia que o assunto ia mudar e voltaria à pergunta inicial de Havoc, era obvio que o fariam sendo ela a mais próxima do General e a qual sabia tudo sobre ele e o entendia como ninguém. Respirou fundo e foi ate o balcão fazer o pedido.

Assim que o fez, pois –se a esperar virando de costa para o balcão, logo em seguida vieram as perguntas:

- E então Tenente Hawkeye, o que você acha? Como o General vai nos separar? Era Breda que perguntava.

- Não sei ao certo! Ela respondeu.

- Não conversamos sobre isso e também não sei quais são seus planos..

- Mas Riza você sempre influenciou nas decisões dele. Alem de lhe dar conselhos também! Disse Rebeca questionando-a.

Riza sabia que Rebeca também tinha interrese em Havoc.

- É Rebeca, mas nesse caso ainda não conversamos sobre como iremos começar também não sabemos, como seremos recebidos pelos Ishvalianos, pois que vai reconstruir Ishval não é ninguém menos que o assassino em massa deles.

Ficaram todos pensativos, isso não havia passado pela cabeça de nenhum deles naquele momento todos ficaram cabisbaixos e com seus próprios raciocínio sobre o que viria pela frente e o que eles iriam enfrente estando juntos ou não.

Enfim o chá chegou e Riza o pegou para levar ao General, que essa hora já devia estar dormindo na cabine.

Ao chegar constatou o que havia pensado a minutos atrás. Lá estava Roy deitado na poltrona.

Colocou o chá sobre uma pequena mesa que se encontrava no canto perto da porta.

- General acorde! Riza chamou.

- General acorde! Agora ela balançava o ombro do moreno.

- General Roy Mustang acorde, se não eu vou atirar em um lugar que o senhor não vai gostar de receber.

- hummm... oi Primeiro Tenente!

- Seu chá ficou pronto.

Sentou para tomar o chá que logo foi entregue, em seguida Riza pegou o seu e sentou enfrente ao General.

Roy olha fixamente para ela, pois sabia que todos iriam lhe questionar assim que sai-se da cabine e esperava que Riza o disse-se tudo o que aconteceu. Mas também conhecia muito bem sua Tenente, desse modo teria que perguntar-la sobre o que aconteceu.

- Primeiro Tenente Hawkeye o que exatamente aconteceu enquanto o meu chá estava sendo feito?

Queria saber o que seus subordinados pensavam, para sim traçar uma estratégia e poder dividi-los da melhor forma possível conforme suas habilidades.

- Me perguntaram a mesma coisa que Havoc veio perguntar.

- E sua resposta foi...

- A mesma que o senhor falou, que não sabia e que nós não conversamos ainda sobre esse assunto.

- Um silencio se instaurou.

- Mas fiz um questionamento a eles que deixou os um tanto pensativos.

- E qual foi? Roy fica com expectativa fora d normal.

- Bom ... silencio

- Eu disse que não sabia como os Ishvalianos iriam nos receber depois de tudo que nos fizemos na guerra.

Mas uma vez o silencio que parecia uma tortura. Roy já havia pensado nisso, mas com todas as aulas e correria que estavam tendo depois da guerra com os homúnculos acabou esquecendo.

O silencio é quebrado pela loira.

- General, você já tinha pensado sobre isso, não é?

- Sim, mas confesso que nem lembrava, devido a todos os atributos que tivemos nos últimos meses.

- E o que o senhor pensava sobre isso?

- Queria que tudo ficasse bem e tranqüilo, mas sei que será impossível. Muitos não vão acreditar em minhas intenções e outros vão querer se vingar pelo que eu fiz a eles no passado.

- Com isso todos vocês estão em perigo!

- Preciso avaliar exatamente o que devo fazer para colocar vocês o mínimo possível em perigo e mesmo assim conseguir realizar a reconstrução de Ishval.

- General Roy Mustang não acha que já somos bem grandinhos para nos cuidar!

- E que se fosse para desistir já teríamos feito isso há alguma tempo! Disse a loira em um tom de protesto.

- Mesmo Havoc depois de ficar em uma cadeira de rodas, não o deixou. Não vai ser agora que iremos fazer isso.

- Não é isso Primeiro Tenente, o fato de vocês me acompanharem já agrava a segurança de cada um.

- Todos nós sabemos os riscos ao acompanhá-lo e aceitamos, por tanto não se preocupe.

- Nós é que temos que te defender e não o contrario.

- Tudo bem Primeiro Tenente não vamos discutir, quando chegamos ao quartel do leste vou reunir todos para tomar essa decisão.

- General, se bem conheço o senhor, já tem em mente o que vai fazer!

- De alguma forma sim, mas preciso amadurecer minhas idéias.

- Não podia esperar menos de você General.

Ele sorri de uma forma que só ele fazia com perfeição.

Dessa forma a viagem continuou calma silenciosa sem mais perturbações, ouvia-se só o barulho dos trilhos.

Não demorou muito ate o General adormecer novamente deitando no banco da cabine.


	2. Capítulo 2

Quartel geral do Leste

Após longas horas de viagem enfim chagarão a estação da Cidade do Leste, onde o Major Milles, esperava a todos.

- Boa noite General! Como foi a viagem?

- Boa noite Major! Cansativa, mas chegamos.

- Bom acho que estão cansados e vou lhes mostrar os quartos que separamos para todos no quartel.

- Agradeço Major, por favor.

Milles preferiu não comentar nada sobre Scar por enquanto, queria saber como as coisas estavam com o pequeno comitê que chegou.

Foi preciso três carros para levar todos para quartel.

Chegando ao quartel, a grande maioria já conhecia aqueles corredores, passaram ali vários anos de suas vidas.

O quartel estava vazio, só havia os cabos de vigia, a maioria já conheciam o time mustang e os cumprimentavam.

O General se sentia em casa naquele lugar.

Milles estava deixando cada um em seu devido dormitório.

Preferiram ficar no quartel, pois seus apartamentos estavam fechados há muito tempo, de menos Rebeca que foi para seu apartamento.

Roy ficou em um quarto sozinho, Riza e Maria ficaram em um quarto junto com Black Haiate, Armstrong e Milles em outro, enquanto Havoc, Breda, Fuery e Brosh ficaram no último.

E antes de deixar todos em seus respectivos quartos Roy avisava sobre a reunião no dia seguinte pela manhã.

Assim que todos se acomodaram, foram descansar da viagem, o outro dia seria puxado.

Roy por sua vez estava com a cabeça a mil, pensando como seria sua recepção em Ishval, imaginou tudo desde uma revolta popular a uma emboscada para mata-lo, mas precisava se concentrar para efetuar todo o processo que deveria fazer na reconstrução de Ishval e no comando do Quartel General do Leste.

Tinha metas traçadas em sua mente de como iria fazer, como, quando e tempo para terminar seus objetivos. Tendo isso elaborado em sua mente, recolheu-se para um merecido descanso.

Trim... trim... trim..., tocava o despertador de Riza as sete horas da manhã, depois de uma noite não muito tranquila, devido a pesadelos que tinha constantemente do pescoço sendo cortado e em seguida perdendo os sentidos, era algo que a deixava sem chão, não gostava de perder o domínio sobre sua vida, quando acordava se sentia aliviada em perceber que era apenas um pesadelo.

Riza se espreguiçava, ao ver sua companheira de quarto também o fazer com certa preguiça parecendo que queria continuar dormindo, mas tinha muito serviço a fazer, já que agora seu superior tinha duas funções a desempenhar. Tomou um longo banho para relaxar um pouco, saiu para que a Tenente Ross também toma-se o seu, foi colocar sua farda e esperar Maria.

As duas já prontas foram para sala do General, chegando lá como sempre os homens não haviam chegado, então começaram a observar a sala do ex-General Grummam que passou para o então General Mustang, quando se deram conta que estavam sendo observadas e que os homens estavam aos poucos chegando e como sempre Roy foi o último a chegar. Tendo em vista a começar logo a reunião chamou a atenção para se e começou a conversar e a expor seus pensamentos.

Sua primeira medida era subir o cargo do Major Milles e do Major Armstrong para Tenente Coronel e explicou que precisava de pessoas para tomar certas decisões enquanto não estava presente, assim como fazer todo trabalho burocrático que devia ser feito e não teria tempo para ler um por um portanto precisava de pessoas de confiança para fazer este trabalho, queria participar ativamente da reconstrução de Ishval e não ficar preocupado com certas burocracias como orçamentos, compras etc..., fora os relatórios sobre inclusões e rondas feitas pelos subordinados.

Também pensava em subir o cargo de todos que estavam presentes, por tanto Maria, Breda, Rebeca e Havoc iriam para Primeiro Tenente, Brosh e Fuery para Sargento Major e Riza para Capitã, mostrando desta forma que confiava neles, para assumirem tais cargos e responsabilidades impostas para os mesmos.

Então começaram a conversar sobre a reconstrução de Ishval, Roy falou o que ele queria fazer primeiro:

- Bom Major Milles eu estava pensando em começar a reconstrução pelo Templo do Deus de Ishval, assim poderiam reavivar a fé e a crença dos Ishvalianos.

Mas não era só isso, Roy como estrategista nato sabia que a crença deles era algo forte e se apegar a isso podia lhe trazer benefícios e melhor aceitação.

- General nós já começamos a construção de algumas casas e iriamos construir um Quartel General para o senhor! Disse Milles.

- Você disse nós?

- É, eu e o Scar já começamos a reconstrução, e já trouxemos grande parte dos Ishvalianos que entramos.

- Iscar! Roy estava surpreso ao saber que ele estava vivo e ainda por cima estava participando da reconstrução de seu pais. Seu rosto não negava a surpresa.

- Desculpe por não ter lhe informado antes General, mas achei que ele seria de grande ajuda na reconstrução, por isso tomei a liberdade de chama-lo e explicar tudo que o senhor queria fazer para a liberdade do povo de Ishval. Mesmo com um nó na garganta falou:

- Espero não ter te decepcionado General e nem passado por cima de uma ordem sua.

- Não se preocupe Major Milles, toda ajuda é bem-vinda e depois da guerra com os homúnculos não o vejo como meu inimigo.

Lembrou que Scar era um monge e isso podia lhe ajudar e muito neste acesso as ruas de Ishval.

- Major e como estão as acomodações para as pessoas que vieram com você?

- Estão ficando em barracas montadas ao redor das construções, Porque?

- Quero acomodações dignas para eles enquanto as casas estão sendo construídas e minha preferência de divisão seria mulheres e crianças e idosos primeiro. Oque você acha?

- É a melhor opção a se fazer.

- E quanto a construção do Templo?

- Eu acho que você não está de brincadeira, quando fala em reconstruir Ishval!

- Não só reconstruir, também politizar, abrir fronteiras, desenvolver o pais, torna-lo auto sustentável, o mais rápido possível, de preferência em dois ou três anos.

- Mas como você pretende fazer isso tão rápido? Quem disse foi Armstrong impressionado.

- É simples vou chamar as pessoas que ajudaram na reconstrução de Lior e explicar a situação que está Ishval, aposto que vou encontrar vários dispostos a ajudar.

- Todos se uniram muito depois da revolta e entenderam que unidos eles são melhores. Quem dizia isso era Rebeca que ficou no leste até o último momento antes de começar a guerra na cidade central.

- Por isso acho que vou encontrar vários que queiram ajudar!

- Além disso vou chamar o do Aço para dar uma mãozinha de vez em quando, também o Alfonse.

- E quanto ao Quartel General do Leste como vai fazer? Dizia Havoc.

- Todos os trabalhos Burocráticos vou trazer para o quartel e esse vai repassar para a Quartel Central, mostrando nosso desenvolvimento e nossas conquistas.

- Por tanto a comunicação entre Ishval e o Quartel deve ser constante, clara, e objetiva. Dizia olhando diretamente para Fuery.

- Eu entendi General! Fuery respondeu prontamente.

- Primeiro Tenente Hawkeye, quero que você redija os formulários para a (ordenação) dos presentes e os envie o mais rápido possível para que o Fuhrer assine e valide o as patentes.

- Sim Senhor General!

- Então o que todos queremos saber General, é quem vai para Ishval e quem fica no Quartel? Disse Breda a pedido de Havoc.

- Seria desumano tirar Milles de onde está, então com ele ficam:

- Primeiro Tenente Maria Ross, Tenente Hermans Breda e Sargento Major Kain Fuery.

- Vocês vão fazer parte da equipe do Tenente Coronel Milles que ficará em Ishval.

- Primeiro Tenente Jean Havoc, Primeiro Tenente Rebeca Catarina e Sargento Major Denny Brosh.

- Vocês vão fazer parte da equipe do Tenente Coronel Armstrog e vão ficar aqui no Quartel General do Leste.

- Alguma objeção?

- Não Senhor! Um uníssono foi ouvido.

- Ótimo então vamos começar a trabalhar!

Sal semana iria ser agitada, Roy tinha que passar tudo que sabia para Armstrong, para que o mesmo pudesse desempenhar seu papel com perfeição, sabia que ele não iria enrolar nem dormir em serviço, por isso conseguiria fazer os serviços do Quartel e de Ishval sem problemas, além de ter uma equipe muito boa com ele.

Precisava se acertar com Milles apesar de conhece-lo sabia de seu comprometimento e lealdade com a General Armstrong, por isso não confiava cem por cento nele, mais confiava em seus subordinados que iria o acompanhar e também achava que ele não iria dar um golpe, pois estava ajudando a reconstruir sua cultura e país, seu objetivo era esse, mudar a cabeça dos Amestrinos quanto a cultura Ishval. Isso o deixava um pouco mais tranquilo.

Sua sala anterior ficaria com Armstrong, por tanto iria levar ele e seus atuais subordinados até ela, apesar de Breda já conhecer muito bem o caminho.

- Por favor siga-me Tenente Coronel Armstrong vou levar você e os seus a sua sala.

- Sim Senhor General, agradeço!

- Tenente Coronel Milles por favor esperem por mim!

- E quanto a você Hawkeye, comece a redigir as cartas com urgência e depois treine a Primeiro Tenente Rebeca, para que ajude Armstrong assim como você me ajuda. (Quer dizer faz tudo por ele. Rsrsrsrs)

Riza revira os olhos e diz:

- Sim Senhor!

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor Armstrong perguntava-lhe sobre o que deveria fazer, pois não estava acostumado com departamento burocrático e sim com ação.

Roy o explicava cada detalhe que era necessário fazer, pois sabia o que exatamente o que fazer, mas não fazia por preguiça e quando fazia era obrigado por Riza.

- Mas lembre-se Tenente Coronel Armstrong o Primeiro Tenente Havoc e Rebeca vão estar com você e podem te ajudar nesse processo.

Assim que chegaram a porta da sala Roy a abriu e viu que tudo continuava como ele tinha deixado.

Perdeu-se em suas lembranças mas foi chamado a realidade por Havoc.

- General!

- Sim Primeiro Tenente Havoc.

- Posso cuidar deles até se acomodarem, você deve voltar tem coisas a fazer e decidir.

- Correto, mas volto assim que puder, também tenho muito trabalho aqui.

Prontificou a sair, todos bateram continência e ele foi para sua sala.

Chegando a sua sala, foi logo conversando com Milles.

- Tenente Coronel Milles peço que volte a Ishval para dar continuidade às obras, levando em conta o que eu disse anteriormente sobre o que se deve ser feito.

- Sim Senhor, devo avisar a Scar de sua chegada?

- Ele já sabia que isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde!

- General Mustang vamos partir para Ishval amanhã 7:00 horas senhor.

- Certo, devo ficar por uma semana no Quartel e também vou para lá.

- No começo pretendo passar a maior parte do tempo em Ishval, imagino que duas semanas em lá e uma semana aqui.

- Sargento Major Kain Fuery comece arrumar tudo o equipamento que precisar para manter o Quartel informado sobre o que acontece e as necessidades em Ishval.

- Sim Senhor! Ele responde.

- Primeiro Tenente Breda, Primeiro Tenente Ross estão dispensados para arrumar suas coisas para se instalarem em Ishval, acredito que que o Tenente Coronel possa ajuda-los com isso.

- Sim Senhor! Os dois

- Tenente Coronel Milles também está dispensado, assim você pode ajudar seus subordinados com os preparativos para a viagem.

- Sim Senhor, até mais General!

- O que você Vejo logotipo!

Neste momento eles se levantam, prestam continência e saem.

Ficando na sala somente Roy e Riza, o silencio era perturbador, até que Riza levanta-se e segue a mesa de Roy.

- Senhor terminei as cartas mas antes que eu vá leva-las ao mensageiro, quero lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Então diga Capitã.

- Senhor não designou um local para mim?

- Você é minha assistente, guarda costas, braço direito e juíza, não há alugar melhor do que ao meu lado.

- O Senhor se expressou mau, o senhor quis dizer que vou te acompanhar em seus trajetos!

- Isso deveria ser dito em companhia dos outros militares.

- Todos já sabem que você é meu braço direito e não vai deixar de ser agora.

- Certo Senhor, então vou levar as cartas.

- Vou com você assim passo na sala do Armstrong e converso mais um pouco com ele sobre o que deve ser feito, aproveite e ensine a Rebeca também.

Ficaram o resto do dia passando e repassando todo trabalho burocrático.

E assim o dia se passou, já estava na hora de ir embora. Como de costume Riza levaria Roy para casa e em seguida ai para sua, mas dessa vez Roy achou melhor o carro ficar com Havoc pois ele ia levar Armstrong e Brosh para olharem apartamentos na Cidade.

Então iria caminhando para casa, havia dado ordens de limpeza em sua casa, assim como os outros que estavam na Cidade central.

Roy morava a poucas quadras do Quartel, aliás todos moravam.

O horário se encerou e na saída Roy acompanhou Rebeca e Riza, respectivamente a suas casas, essa última foi informada de seus planos para o dia seguinte, em seguida foi para sua.

No dia seguinte na parte da manhã queria passar as últimas coisas para Armstrong e a tarde pretendia ir pedir uma ajuda a dois irmão de olhos dourados, em seguida, seguiria para Lior. Sabia que seria mais fácil as pessoas de Lior ajudarem na Reconstrução de Ishval, se levasse com sigo os dois irmão Elric. Pretendia conseguir todos os recursos possíveis antes de chegar em Ishval e faria de tudo para conseguir.

Assim que foi deixada no portão Riza andou até a porta e a abriu, Hayate entrou tão rápido que quase derrubou sua dona, Riza ao entrar suspirou profundamente, deu comida e agua para Hayate, em seguida começou a andar pela casa e se lembrou de tudo que vivera ali e como consequência os momentos que viveu na cidade central, sabia que sua vida controlada e certinha acabaria iria ficar de um lado para outro durante vários anos, mas também sabia que isso fazia parte de um processo para se chegar ao topo e por isso teria que passar por tudo, com cabeça erguida e olhos a frente almejando o futuro que a esperava.

E foi pensando no futuro que lhe veio o pensamento "ele", aquele homem que a fazia perder os sentidos, sabia que seu futuro era ele, por isso não ligava para sua fama, que por muitas vezes era só fama mesmo, pois sabia que usa certas mulheres como informante para descobrir certas coisas para ele, diga-se de passagem eram as melhores nisso, então o esperava pacientemente e sobriamente não deixando transparecer nada que pudesse levantar suspeitas. Apenas uma pessoas sabia ler seus olhos, seus gestos, suas ações e ela sabia o mesmo sobre ele. Ele parecia demonstrar os mesmos sentimentos por ela mas nada podia fazer, estavam atados as regras do exército, por isso deixava sua imaginação viajar naqueles olhos negros, em sorrisos maliciosos, no corpo esculpido, sim delirava sozinha em sua casa, desejava Roy Mustang, principalmente depois de terem se mudado para a Cidade Central onde perceberam o que realmente sentiam um pelo outro. Lógico que tinha seus casos de uma noite pois ninguém é de ferro, mas o seu objetivo era Mustang, Não sabia quanto tempo mais iria aguenta, mas teria que o fazer. Subiu até o quarto pegou sua mala no chão e separou as roupas para tomar um bom banho gelado, ficara com o corpo em brasas com seus pensamentos.

De banho tomado, desceu para comer um pouco, enquanto fazia comida ia tomando uma caneca de chá. Depois de alimentada foi até sua estante pegar um livro para estudar um pouco mais sobre Ishval, até ficar com sono e ir para o quarto dormir.

Roy chegou a sua casa tão rápido quanto entrou nela, foi deixando espalhados pela casa seu uniforme indo direto tomar um banho para relaxar um pouco, saiu e procurou algo para comer encontro um prato de preparo rápido e assim o fez, satisfeito foi ler um pouco mais ao sentar em sua poltrona começou a pensar em que deveria fazer e como seria sua ida para Resembool e se pegou pensando em sua Capitã e em como ela lhe acompanhava em todos os lugares, não deixou de suspirar quando lembrou que quase a perdeu e que também não conseguiu conversar com ela sobre o que aconteceu e sobre o que ele sentia, percebeu que não conseguiria viver sem a presença dela do seu lado e na sua cama. Queria Riza como jamais quis outra mulher. Só de pensar nela seus instintos masculinos já lhe davam um alerta, dessa forma iria ser difícil conviver o tempo todo com a loirinha, teria que se controlar ao máximo para não ataca-la em uma dessas viagens. Preferiu ler e pensar em outras coisas para desviar seus pensamentos impuros para com Hawkeye.

No dia seguinte enquanto Roy ensinava Armstrong, pediu Riza para ligar e avisar de sua visita aos irmãos Elrick, comprar as passagens e arrumar tudo que era necessário a sua viagem.

Riza acabou de arrumar e voltou ao Quartel General eram onze horas, entrou na sala de Armstrong prestou continência e falou:

- General, Tenente Coronel!

- Sim, capita Hawkeye. Disse o geral.

- Já terminei o que o senhor me passou.

- Está tudo pronto, as minhas e as suas coisas?

- Sim senhor.

Roy pegou o relógio e olhou as horas.

- Bom já está na hora de almoçar, vamos e depois vamos para estação.

Todos da sala se levantaram para almoçar.

O almoço decorreu tranquilamente e ao seu termino todos se dirigiram a sala para continuar seus trabalhos. Roy estava preocupado em deixar Armstrong sozinho e sem experiência com a área burocrática, Riza logo percebeu que algo incomodava o General então de uma forma discreta chegou perto de Roy e falou:

- O general Mustang te persegue?

- O Tenente Coronel Armstrong tem muito aprender ainda.

- Entendo senhor, mas tem de deixa-lo a prender com alguns erros além disso o Primeiro Tenente Havoc vai ficar para ajudar nas dificuldades que surgirem.

- Capitã sabe que isso não vai me confortar por completo!

- Mas já é um começo senhor, ele já lhe provou que é confiável.

- Sim, dessa forma pode ser que dê certo.

- Vai dar, não se preocupe tem bons homens lhe ajudando!

- Então vamos.

Eles se despediram de todos e saíram. Foram levados pelo Brosh até a estação, já que Riza tinha passado na casa de Roy e na sua para pegar malas e objetos pessoais. E assim foram em direção a Resembool.


	3. Chapter 3

COMPANHEIROS

A viagem para Resembool não demorou muito, afinal a cidadezinha ficava no leste assim como Lior.

Novamente no trem, Riza começava a ler sobre hábitos Ishvalianos não queria cometer erros e Roy se perguntava se Milles e os subordinados já tinham chegado, pois tinham tomado o mesmo trem horas antes e depois pegariam um carro ou caminhão para chegar em Ishval. Tinha que pensar em construir ferrovias para ter um acesso mais fácil e rápido ao local. Estava com o pensamento tão fixo que só retornou quando ouviu Riza lhe chamar.

- General!

- Sim Capitã Hawkeye.

- Estamos chegando.

- Certo.

Ao chegar na estação Alfonse já estava à espera dos dois, os irmão Elrick não sabiam que Roy tinha recuperado sua visão por isso Al foi até a estação para ajudar Riza a se locomover com Roy.

- Boa noite Coronel! Al os cumprimentava.

Roy estava com o tronco abaixado pegando as malas no chão, o que levou a Al não ver seu rosto.

- Boa noite Alfonse, só que agora é General! Roy agora levantou para cumprimenta-lo de volta.

- Seus olhos, como você voltou a enxergar?

- Uma longa história mas conto quando chegarmos a casa dos Rockbell.

- Desculpe então General.

- Não se preocupe, faz pouco tempo, pode me chamar de Roy se quiser!

- Então tá. Disse cortes como sempre. Al sempre foi um poço de educação.

- Boa noite, Alfonse e como você está bem, cresceu também!

- Como quatro meses fazem tanta diferença? Era Riza que falava.

- Boa noite, Primeiro Tenente ou você também subiu de patente?

- Sim Alfonse, agora sou Capitã Hawkeye.

- Que bom, mas vamos o nosso transporte não vai esperar muito tempo.

Al consegui uma charrete para levar o General e a Capitã para a casa dos Rockbell, já que Resembool não tinha hotel para se hospedarem.

Ao chegar na casa foram recebidos por Pinaco não gosta de Roy mas teve de dar o braço a torcer, pois os dois irmãos tinha voltado com seus corpos recuperados e foi Roy que colocou a chama no coração do mais velho para recuperarem seus corpos.

- Boa noite!

- Boa noite senhora Pinaco!

Neste momento aparece na escada Eduard e Winry saindo de uma sala.

- Do aço, como você está?

- Coronel seus olhos, consegue me ver? Não dava para ver direito o General lá de cima.

- Sim do aço consigo te ver.

- Como isso aconteceu?

Roy começou a contar sobre o dia que o Dr. Marco esteve no hospital, enquanto todos se acomodavam no sofá para escutar. Ed escutava tudo com muita atenção e Roy tinha receio da reação de Ed, sabia que ele não queria usar a pedra filosofal para recuperar seus corpos e ele a usou para recuperar sua visão. Riza também sabia disso então já se preparou para qualquer reação de Ed.

Ao contrário do que todos pensavam Ed reagiu de uma forma estável, não gritou nem argumentou, essa reação surpreendeu Mustang.

- Do aço não vai falar nada!

- Não acho que usar a pedra filosofal a proveito próprio é um bom caminho, mas também não concordava de você ter perdido sua visão da forma trágica que foi, então já que o fez não vou recrimina-lo por isso.

Roy sentiu um alivio, assim seria mais fácil os irmão Elrick ajuda-lo na reconstrução de Ishval.

- Mas enfim não vim aqui para lhe contar uma novidade e sim para chamar os dois para me ajudar na reconstrução de Ishval!

- O que? Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ed sabia dos planos de Roy se tornar Fuhrer de Amestris e depois torna-la uma democracia, mas essa de Ishval era nova para ele.

- Sim.

E começou a explicar toda a história, seus planos e tudo que aconteceu até agora.

- E então do aço o que você me diz?

- Olha General se depender de mim eu aceito te ajudar, mas você sabe que eu não consigo mais usar alquimia!

- Sim, mas isso não é importante, o que importa é sua vontade de ajudar.

- E você Alfonse?

- Sim é claro que eu vou ajudar General.

Riza assentia com a cabeça perante a resposta dos Elrick.

Quem não estava gostando nada dessa história era Winry, pois Ed e Al tinha voltado a dois meses apenas e já estavam chamando eles de volta.

Riza percebeu a perturbação que a menina se encontrava e falou:

- O que te afligi Winry?

- E que os dois acabaram de voltar e já estão de saída!

- Assim como da outra vez, quem decide é eles, não vou obriga-los a nada! Roy falou de imediato.

- Mas Winry desta vez, Eduard não é um cão do exército, por tanto não vai ficar lá constantemente, só vai de vez em quando para ajudar mesmo! Quem disse foi Riza.

Parece que tais palavras proferidas da boca de Riza a acalmara um pouco, pelo menos eles não iam se envolver em brigas, foi o que Winry pensou.

- Neste caso Riza, eles vão ser como conselheiros?

- Quase isso.

- Ou e quanto ao que eu e o Al queremos, ninguém vai perguntar?

- Mas você mesmo disse que quer ir?

- Sim, mas se vamos ficar indo de lá pra cá, quero ser perguntado!

- E então qual é sua resposta?

- Vamos ter alojamentos?

- Claro assim como o meu e o de Riza!

- Você quer realmente Libertar Ishaval de Amestris e torna-lo independente?

- Sim é claro, além disso sem a ajuda deles não teríamos resolvido este último caso. (Guerra)

- Neste caso General eu vou ajudar em tudo que for preciso.

Winry se comoveu tanto com história que se candidatou a ajudar também.

Resembool era a última cidade até chegar a Ishval, por tanto não ficava muito longe do futuro pais, poucas horas e já estariam lá.

Roy se animou com o resultado positivo que teve na casa dos Rockbell, achou que iria ter mais trabalho para convencer os Elrick, tinha até preparado um discurso longo e cansativo, que graças aos céus não teve que proferir. Da mesma forma que também sabia que os irmão também gostavam de aprender e ajudar as pessoas, tinha medo pela sua presença e não da ajuda, pois essa sabia que não ia ter problemas.

- E então do aço vamos para Lior amanha?

- Claro General, mas antes vou lhe mostrar onde vai ficar dormir esta noite, Winry mostre para a Capitã onde ela ficar!

- Sim Ed pode deixar comigo.

- Vou acompanha-los até o andar de cima assim posso começara arrumar minhas malas dizia Al.

- Bom parece que a comida sobrou para mim. Pinaco já para a cozinha fazer o jantar.

Todos foram rumo ao andar de cima, lá chegando tomaram seus devidos rumos.

Riza foi apresentada ao quarto que ia dormir, mas assim que entrou nele fez um pedido para Winry.

- Winry queria tomar um banho, estou cansada da viagem!

- Mas é claro Riza.

Winry se dava o luxo de chamar sua companheira pelo primeiro nome, há muito tempo atrás elas se permitiram isso.

Então riza começou a arrumar suas coisa para tomar um belo banho para relaxar um pouco.

Enquanto isso no quarto da frente.

Roy tirava seu casaco e se acomodava para então chamar Ed.

- O do aço onde posso tomar um banho?

- Vou te mostrar e sim que terminar vamos jantar!

Então Roy juntou seus apetrechos e rumou para onde Ed tinha indicado. Ed foi para seu quarto junto com do Al para fazer suas malas, no outro dia iriam sair cedo em direção de Lior

Para o susto de Roy, ele bateu em Riza, no corredor próximo ao banheiro que também carregava seus utensílios para o banho. Riza ficou brava e ruborizada ao ver tudo no chão.

- Desculpe senhor, não o vi!

- Acho que tivemos a mesma ideia. Roy se abaixava para ajudar Riza.

- Não precisa, senhor!

- Eu derrubei então faço questão de pegar! Aliás pode tomar banho primeiro Capitã.

- Sim senhor! E obrigada.

Falando isso Riza entra no banheiro e fecha a porta atrás de se, Roy volta para o quarto com pensamentos já a mil, ficou impressionado com que viu no chão do corredor a poucos minutos atrás.

Ajudando a pegar as coisa de Riza pelo chão algo lhe chamou atenção, nunca tinha pensado que Riza usava aquele tipo de peça intima sendo ela tão séria, mas em sua imaginação já o fizera várias vezes, inclusive já trocara intimidade consigo mesmo pensando nisto, só que agora era diferente, tinha a confirmação do que imaginava, aquelas duas peças que a pouco estavam em sua mão eram pequenas e rendadas em uma cor que fazia seus olhos arderem de calor assim como suas chamas, aquele tipo de peça intima lhe chama e muito a atenção. Realmente seria complicado passar todo esse tempo perto dela e não poder toca-la.

Já Riza no banheiro estava envergonhada, não pelo fato do general ter pego suas coisas, pois ela nem percebeu o que ele realmente entregou para ela, mas sim pelo fato de não ter tirado os olhos o tórax definido aqueles ombros largos do moreno a sua frente. Roy estava sem a farda na parte de cima e com a camisa social semiaberta permitindo uma visão do seu peitoral. Riza se abanava enquanto esperava a banheira encher.

Não demorou para tomar seu banho, mesmo porque não estava em um hotel.

Depois do banho e devidamente vestida saiu indo em direção a porta do quarto de seu superior, bateu e ouviu um:

- Já estou indo!

Acabou de abrir a porta, a mesma estava apenas encostada.

- Sim Capitã Hawkeye.

O perfume dela estava lhe embriagando.

- O senhor já pode ir tomar seu banho! E mais uma vez obrigada!

- Já vou, e não tem de que, mas eu é que derrubei suas coisas então sou eu que te peço.

- Desculpe-me!

- Não foi nada, mas vá tomar seu banho para que posamos jantar.

Roy pegou suas coisas e rumou para o banheiro.

Riza segui para o quarto onde ia ficar a noite, abriu a porta e se deparou com Winry sentada na cama a sua espera.

- Riza!

- Sim Winry.

- Vocês pretendem mesmo reconstruir Ishval?

- Com certeza, mas porque dá pergunta, achei que ficou claro quando o General explicou!

- Sim ficou, mas ele não mencionou que vai ser muito perigoso.

- De certa forma vai, mas não para os irmão Elrick e sim para o próprio General que participou do massacre em Ishval.

- Consequentemente você também está em perigo!

- Estou, não só por ter participado mas também porque protejo o General.

- E você não está com medo?

- Eu não tenho o direito de sentir medo de ser morta por um Ishvaliano, só estaria fazendo o que ele acha justo.

- De vez em quando você é assustadora Riza!

- Não, apenas realista. Mas tem coisas boas também, fique sabendo que você foi uma das pessoas que fizeram Scar mudar seu comportamento de vingança para sim mudar o pensamento das pessoas.

- Acho que contribui um pouco para isso, mas veio dele querer mudar, repensar seus conceitos.

- Claro. Aliás ele vai nos ajudar na reconstrução.

- Acredito que ele será de grande ajuda para vocês.

- E você vai nos acompanhar em Ishval também?

- Ainda não, quero ir em Lior para rever os companheiros que conheci quando estava lá, antes do dia prometido e como o Ed e o Al vão ficar igual barata tonta pra lá e pra cá, quem sabe em uma dessas eu resolva ir.

- Bom, de qualquer forma será bem-vinda pro nós!

- Obrigada Riza, sabe você é muito gentil quando quer.

Antes que ela pudesse retrucar invade o quarto um cheiro maravilho de almíscar, bem másculo, assim como seu dono. Riza reconhecia aquele cheiro em qualquer lugar que fosse, sabia muito bem de quem era e de onde que vinha.

- Riza, que cheiro é esse?

Riza para e se inebria que aquele cheiro.

- É o cheiro do General.

- É bom!

- Sim é.

Neste instante aparecem na porta que estava meio aberta Al e Ed chamando as duas para jantar. Elas se dirigiam para sala e encontraram com Roy no corredor, todos desceram juntos assim como subiram.

Se sentaram na mesa para a comer a refeição feita por Pinaco. Conversavam sobre tudo como bons companheiros, amigos que eram, a conversa nem de longe se parecia com a primeira que tiveram ali naquela mesa anos atrás.

As horas se passaram depressa, quando perceberam já era tarde então As duas mulheres mais jovens foram arrumar a cozinha enquanto os homens foram para sala esperar para então subirem para o merecido descanso.

Na sala a conversa mudara de figura, começaram a falar sobre as mulheres que se encontravam na cozinha.

- E então o do aço quando você vai se declarar para Winry?

- O que! O que tá dizendo General!

- Não é nada disso.

- Naquele dia que eu te dei carona e você me falou que foi ao apartamento da Capitã para devolver a arma e vocês conversaram, tão queria saber o que conversaram exatamente, por isso depois a perguntei, então quando disse que você amava a Winry, falou que você ficou todo descompensado e tentando se justificar do nada, para mim isso é amor não.

- Isso você não me contou Ed, mas também acho que tá demorando demais.

- E ai quando vai se declarar do aço?

- Não me pressione General, não sou seu subordinado nem um cão do exército!

- Absolutamente, só que você enrola a menina a quanto tempo? Uns 6 anos?

- Acredito que seja mais ou menos isso, General. Dizia Alfonse.

- Até você Al, me ajuda ao invés de atrapalhar! Falou o loiro de cabelos cumpridos.

- Mas é verdade, desde aquele dia que nós dois lutamos para saber quem ia se casar com a Winry e eu ganhei, mas ela me deu um fora!

- Essa é nova pra mim. Comentou Roy.

- E você General não pode falar muito mim, não é!

- Como assim o do aço?

- Por que ainda não está com a Capitã?

- Meu caso é diferente do aço, eu tenho normas e regras a seguir, não podemos ficar juntos!

- Então o General admite que sente algo por ela. Comentou o mais novo.

- É Al, ficou bem claro nos corredores do subsolo quando ele estava caçando o Inveja. Disse Ed.

- É confesso que sou apaixonado por ela, mas nada posso fazer, além do que ela coloca seu trabalho em primeiro lugar.

- Nisso o General tem razão, ela realmente leva muito a sério o que quer.

- E quanto a sua fama de mulherengo, o senhor não acha que isso pode te prejudicar ou mesmo ela ficar com ciúmes? Falou Al.

- Como você já disse era fama, e também uso codinomes de mulheres em minhas ações o que ajuda ainda mais na fama, ela sabe disso.

- Bom nesse caso fica mais fácil.

- Não vai me dizer que nunca tiveram alguma coisa, mesmo que seja escondido?

Nesse momento as duas entram na sala e a conversa se acaba no mesmo instante.

- E então o que estavam conversando? Disse Winry, já que eles estavam brancos igual papel.

- Só colocando os pensamentos em ordem para amanhã. Falou Ed.

- Bom então vamos dormir, amanhar será uma longa viagem até Lior! Comentou Al.

Todos se encaminharão para o andar de cima da casa e para seus respectivos quartos.

- Um boa noite! Foi dito por todos.

O único que não dormiu com certa rapidez foi Roy, pensava sobre a conversa que teve com os Irmão Elrick e que tinha falado mais que o necessário, coisa que não é de seu feitio. Se perguntava porque deixou isso acontecer, será que seu sentimento estava a mostra a esse ponto ou porque estava abalado pelo que aconteceu mais cedo no corredor.

Não achou uma resposta convincente a essa pergunta, então foi dormir.

No dia seguinte a carroça estava na porta dos Rockbell bem cedo esperando para leva-los a estação. Se despediram de Pinaco e foram.

Na estação Roy e Riza estavam acostumados a ir em cabines mas como estavam acompanhados, preferiram comprar passagens para ficar todos juntos, mesmo porque tinha que trazer Eduard o mais próximo possível de se. Tinha que demostrar para o povo de Lior que sua intensões eram as melhores, já que o exército não deixou uma boa impressão por lá.


End file.
